Just an Human being
by Kalyppe
Summary: Tu étais le seul que je considérais comme mon ami... Mais tu viens de me prouver que j'avais raison : on ne doit faire confiance à personne. Tout le monde ment. Je fais bien de n'aimer personne, car les personnes que j'aime me trahissent. Tu m'as trahi, W
1. Chapter 1

**Note Générale **: Cette fic est écrite par deux auteurs. Myaka et Lysippée. Etant fans du Dr House toutes deux, nous nous sommes décidées à écrire quelque chose ensemble ! Qu'est ce que cela donnera… That's the question…

**Note de Myaka :** Je suis très contente d'écrire avec Lysi. Je ne la connais que depuis peu à l'échelle d'une vie et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est une amie d'enfance tellement nous avons en commun. Bref, il était temps qu'on fasse un truc toutes les deux :D

**Note de Lysippée** : Pareil que pour Mya. J'espère qu'elle supportera ma fainéantise... Mais comme nous avons été soeurs dans une autre vie, je pense que ça ira. Avec nos points communs, on tombera souvent sur les mêmes idées, ca aide ... Quand l'amitié se lie au talent, voila ce que ca donne.

Just an human being

Chapitre écrit par Lysippée 

_Pas de cancer, pas de problème neuro... Peut-être un problème d'immuno-deficiance... Cameron pourra m'en dire plus. Reste plus qu'à la trouver. A onze heures du soir, il n'y a plus grand monde. C'est une bonne heure pour être à l'hôpital... Pas de patients enquiquinants, pas de Vogler a éviter et pas de Cuddy à affronter._

_Pas de Cameron à l'horizon non plus et son bipper a l'air éteint... Bon. Si la montagne ne vient pas à Mahomet, c'est Mahomet qui viendra à la montagne._

House prit sa canne et parti à la recherche de Cameron. Il fit toutes les salles et osa même entrer dans la chambre de son dernier patient... Toujours pas de Cameron, il reparti le plus silencieusement possible mais une voix plaintive le retint:

- Vous êtes médecin ? Parce que j'ai mal au ..

- Si j'étais médecin, je porterais une blouse blanche. Bonne Nuit.

Décidément lui et les patients... Il passa près du labo. A première vue personne mais alors qu' il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, il entendit des bruits vers le fond. Il entra sans bruit et reconnu la voix de Cameron. Déjà un sourire apparut sur son visage, elle avait sûrement anticipé sa demande. Mais sa bonne humeur disparut légèrement quand il reconnu la voix de Wilson. Il continua sa route et les surprit tous les deux enlacés. Se figeant, il resta une seconde, les sens paralysés. Puis comprenant soudainement la situation, il reparti comme une flèche. Tout ce bousculait dans sa tête.

_Wilson... C'était a peu près la seule femme de l'hôpital que tu n'avais pas mis dans ton lit. Ils sont bien beaux tes discours sur notre grande amitié. _

Il voulu courir mais sa jambe le retenait.

Wilson, qui avait aperçu la silhouette de son ami du coin de l'œil, se dégagea de l'étreinte de Cameron. Il suivit House dans le couloir.

- House ...HOUSE!! Arrête, ce n'est pas ce que tu ..

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » C'est aussi ce que tu dis à ta femme ?? Peut-être qu'elle te croit car elle ne travaille pas ici avec toi ou alors c'est juste que de dire que son mari est médecin ça sonne bien et qu'elle veut garder au moins cette fierté... Mais moi je crois ce que je vois, Wilson.

Retourne terminer ton travail pour l'accrocher à ton tableau de chasse.

Et sans un mot de plus, House pénétra dans l'ascenseur qui ferma bientôt les portes sur lui. Wilson, les bras ballants, restait au milieu du couloir, sentant que cette histoire venait d'ébranler profondément leur belle amitié. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de se décider à rejoindre Cameron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'Auteur :** Et voilà. Le second chapitre. Guère plus long que son prédécesseur je le crains. J'en suis désolée. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même ! 

**Disclamer :** Rien à nous, tout aux autres . 

Chapitre 2

Chapitre écrit par Myaka 

C'est l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool que House se hissa tant bien que mal sur le siège en face de son piano. Réprimant un léger hoquet, il posa son verre de whisky sur la surface froide et lisse de l'imposant instrument avant d'effleurer, songeur, les touches noires et blanches. Il en enfonça finalement une et écouta le son d'un ré sortir des cordes du piano.

Secouant la tête, sa main abandonna le clavier pour retrouver le verre de whisky qu'il vida de moitié. La tête dodelinante, House reposa son verre avant d'entamer une improvisation, dont la mélodie lente et mélancolique emplie bientôt l'appartement. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures. Jouer lui avait toujours permis de se vider la tête. Mais cette fois-ci, il semblait que ce monde si particulier auquel il accédait grâce à la musique, refusait de lui ouvrir ses portes.

L'image de Wilson et Cameron enlacés si étroitement dans l'obscurité du laboratoire l'obsédait. Il ne voyait que cela… Pourquoi avait-il été aussi touché ? Il n'aimait pas Cameron. Il le lui avait clairement fait comprendre.

Les doigts de House prirent de la vitesse.

Et pourtant… Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'était senti trahi par Wilson. Il avait été trahi par Wilson. Son ami. Le seul qui pouvait prétendre le connaître un tant soit peu, avait osé lui prendre la femme qu'il… Non. House força ses pensées à s'arrêter. Il n'aimait PAS Cameron. C'était une collègue, rien de plus. Une collègue, comme l'était Chase. Une œuvre d'art, lui avait-il dit un jour, une simple sculpture dans un musée.

Alors qu'il se faisait ses réflexions, on frappa vigoureusement à la porte de House. Ses doigts quittèrent le piano pour rejoindre ses genoux. La tête baissée dans une secrète prière, il resta ainsi, sans bouger.

House ! Je sais que tu es là, ouvre-moi !!

Wilson. Evidement… Trop gentil et attentionné pour rentrer chez lui sans chercher à arranger la situation. House poussa un profond soupire alors que les coups redoublaient. Il savait pertinemment que Wilson resterait là tant qu'il n'aurait pas ouvert la porte, aussi prit-il sur lui, et quitta-t-il son siège. Titubant légèrement, la tête lourde, il traversa son salon en quelques enjambées et déverrouilla sa porte. Sans attendre que Wilson entre chez lui, il gagna son fauteuil et s'y avachi, maussade.

- Qu'est c'tu veux, Wilson ? grogna-t-il, la bouche rendu pâteuse par l'alcool.

Le cancérologue, une fois rentré dans l'antre de House, embrassa la pièce du regard. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le verre de whisky vide qui trônait sur le piano, avant de revenir sur le maître des lieux qui paraissait en piteux état.

- Tu en as bu combien, House ? s'enquit-il en s'avançant.

- En quoi ça t'regarde ? J'fais c'que j'veux. Alors maintenant tu me dis ce que tu fais ici ou tu fiches le camp…

House ponctua ses paroles d'un geste de la main en direction de la porte. Wilson resta un instant silencieux, affligé par ce qu'il voyait.

- House… tenta-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Quoi! aboya le concerné peu enclin à se laisser amadouer aussi facilement.

- Tu as vu dans quel état tu te mets ? Et pour rien en plus…

House, qui était resté plutôt calme jusque là, explosa alors.

- Pour rien ? Qui es-tu pour juger que ce n'est rien… ?! Je suis le seul à pouvoir décréter si c'est important ou non ! Et j'affirme, James Wilson, que c'est important !!

Dans sa fureur, le médecin s'était levé et s'était approché, en boitant fortement, de Wilson. Il le menaçait à présent du doigt, les sourcils froncés. L'oncologue, d'abord surpris, ne réagit pas, puis repoussa violemment la main de House.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu te plantes sur toute la ligne… Mais tu es trop…

- Je suis trop quoi ? Hein ? Vas-y, dis moi James ? Tu vas me dire qu'à force de jouer avec elle, je l'ai perdu ? Que… Tu n'as eu qu'à ramasser les morceaux de ma bêtise ? C'est si facile pour toi Moôssieur le tombeur de femmes…

- Tu es vraiment trop con, House, lança Wilson d'une voix froide.

Sans attendre, il tourna les talons et claqua la porte de l'appartement. Cette fois-ci, ce fut House qui resta là, à regarder bêtement sa porte d'entrée, regrettant déjà ses paroles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur:** Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Trois dans le même après-midi ... Si c'est pas de la passion ça !! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à l'écrire. Wilson est mon perso préféré et je me tape tous les chapitres qui ne font que l'introduire... Dure la vie n'est-ce pas ?

Chapitre écrit par Lysippée.

Chapitre 3

Après une nuit mouvementée où des rêves de Cameron et Wilson ensemble s'intercalaient avec ceux où il tuait son ami, House se rendit à l'hôpital. Toute son équipe l'attendait sagement dans leur salle de débriefing. Cameron cherchait désespérément le regard de House mais celui-ci fit tout son possible pour éviter sa jeune collègue. Il s'assit et les écouta délibérer d'une oreille distraite.

- Chase, allez au tableau, ordonna-t-il finalement au bout d'un moment. C'est vous qui ferez la leçon aujourd'hui et ne lésinez pas sur les bons points et les heures de colles.

- Okay... répondit le jeune médecin en rejoignant le dit tableau. J'avais pensé à un problème cardio-vasculaire. Son coeur devient trop faible pour pomper le sang et n'alimente donc plus assez le corps en oxygène. Ca pourrait expliquer le dysfonctionnement de son cerveau et donc des fonctions primaires comme la parole et la motricité.

- Ca pourrait très bien être un problème neurologique, le contra immédiatement Eric Foreman. Evite de chercher midi à quatorze heures. Cerveau qui ne fonctionne plus égal problème neurologique.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es neurologue, Foreman ! Mon hypothèse tient autant que la tienne. Et je suis sur que si on demande l'avis de Cameron, ça sera un problème immunitaire.

_Moi qui essaye de me faire toute petite. Après l'incident d'hier soir, comment pourrait réagir House? Après le débriefing, il faut que je vois Wilson. Wilson ..._

- Je pencherais plus pour une tumeur au cerveau, fit-elle. Je vais appeler Wilson pour avoir son avis.

- Personne ne va sortir de cette salle, tonna House qui avait laissé ses collègues discuter dans leur coin. L'avis de Wilson n'est pas indispensable et je suis pratiquement sur que ce n'est pas une tumeur.

_Banale comme réaction, maintenant quoi que je dise ça sera obligatoirement à côté de la plaque._

- Chase, c'est vous le maître aujourd'hui donc on se concentre sur votre hypothèse. Si par malheur, vous avez tord, on travaillera sur cette de Foreman. Allez tous au labo pour me faire les examens nécessaires.

Tous s'exécutèrent rapidement, sauf Cameron. Elle attendit le départ de Chase et de Foreman.

- En plus d'être idiote, vous êtes sourde? Dis donc, il y en a qui partent avec de gros handicaps dans la vie, railla House en la voyant près de la porte.

- C'est quoi votre problème avec Wilson ? attaqua Cameron en décidant d'ignorer les sarcasmes de son patron. D'habitude, il traite des cas avec nous même s'il n'y a pas de cancer et là, on peut se passer de son avis ??

- Il a oublié de me rendre un CD et je suis très rancunier, marmonna House en se traînant lamentablement en direction de son bureau. Maintenant, vous allez rejoindre les deux autres. Les femmes ont voulu le droit au travail et bien c'est fait, ne vous en privez plus.

Elle sortit de la salle pleine de frustration mais le patient lui remit vite les idées en place. Une médecin doit savoir oublier ses problèmes au profit des patients.

House alla dans son bureau et se mit à jouer avec son yo-yo. Il ruminait ses pensées.

_NON, je ne ressens rien pour elle. C'est juste le fait que Wilson soit avec elle qui me dérange. Il va sûrement la faire souffrir, comme toutes les femmes avec qui il couche pour oublier que son mariage n'est qu'une mascarade. Il n'a pas le droit de la faire souffrir. Pas elle ... C'est une collègue de travail!! Comment va-t-elle se sentir après que Wilson en ait fini avec elle? Elle sera au bout du rouleau et ça va se ressentir sur son travail! Mais comment fait-il pour ne pas penser à cela? Si moi je ne fais rie..._

Des bruits de pas dans la pièce d'à côté le sortit de ses rêveries. Ils avaient fini les tests.

- Alors ça donne quoi Chase ? demanda-t-il en poussant la porte vitrée.

- Négatif pour le problème cardio-vasculaire. Il a un coeur en pleine santé.

- Nous allons donc nous concentrer sur l'hypothèse de Foreman. Allez faire...

- C'est déjà fait, répondit Foreman, nous lui avons fait passer un IRM qui révèle une tache au niveau du cerveau. Mais elle n'a rien à voir avec des problèmes neurologiques. C'est donc Cameron qui a raison depuis le début.

- Oui c'est donc pour cela que j'ai demandé l'avis de ...

Wilson entra dans la pièce. La tension était palpable. Les deux médecins se fusillaient du regard. L'un essayant de défier l'autre.

- Il n'y avait même pas besoin d'IRM pour comprendre que c'est une tumeur, déclara finalement Wilson, le plus posément du monde. Tous les symptômes sont là. Je vois trois options: le patient est immensément riche, tu aimes faire des examens inutiles pour passer le temps ou, ce qui est plus probablement vu ton regard assassin, tu viens de te rendre compte que toi aussi tu pouvais faire des erreurs ?

Le visage de son ami venait de changer d'expression. La repartie de Wilson venait de le déstabiliser. James le fixa droit dans les yeux et attendit sa réaction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'Auteur :** Et nous revoilà, pour de nouvelles aventures. J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Ecrit par Myaka Chapitre 4 

« Tu viens de te rendre compte que toi aussi tu pouvais faire des erreurs ? »

Quel imbécile… Mais quel imbécile ! La main de House serra sa canne à un tel point que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Après ce commentaire – plus que blessant ! – de la part de celui qui avait été son ami, House avait quitté la pièce précipitamment, sous le regard plus que surpris de ses collaborateurs.

La fuite… Spécialité de House.

Sarcasmes, humour douteux, jeux de mots… Tout était prétexte pour ne pas regarder la réalité en face. S'y retrouver confronté lui serait fatal. House en était persuadé. Et il était, de toute façon, tellement habitué à cette façade, qu'il ne pouvait plus se défaire de ce masque qu'il portait.

Faire des erreurs, hein… Bien sûr qu'il en faisait ! Comme tout le monde !

Mais sa plus grosse avait sans nul doute été de croire en l'amitié de James. A cette pensée, le regard du célèbre diagnosticien s'assombrit. A présent sur le toit de l'hôpital, il observait l'horizon, sans le voir réellement. Après tout, qu'y avait-il d'intéressant à une ligne de bâtiments grisonnants se détachant du ciel ? Pas grand chose, évidemment.

House poussa un soupire et alla s'adosser au mur, la mine morose. Il passa une main sur la pierre rugueuse tout en se disait qu'une nouvelle fois, c'était à cause d'une femme qu'il en était là.

Mais était-ce réellement le faute de Cameron ?

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, c'était davantage à cause de son mauvais caractère qu'il en était là. Toujours à vouloir faire le fier, le non concerné. Cette fois-ci il était belle et bien obligé d'admettre qu'il était plus que concerné. Et comble de malheur, la seule personne à qui il pouvait décemment confier ce genre de pensées l'avait trahi.Cette pensée lui serra le cœur d'une étreinte douloureuse.

Il grinça des dents.

Un jour, Wilson avait eut l'audace de lui dire que leur amitié reposait sur le sens de l'éthique . Ah… Beau discours. Mais quand il fallait mettre en pratique ces belles paroles ! House pesta vivement et frappa le sol de sa canne.

La porte du toit s'ouvrit alors en grinçant. House tourna la tête, s'attendant presque à voir la silhouette de Wilson. Il était si courant que tous deux se retrouvent sur le toit après une journée de travail pour discuter de tout et de rien. Mais non, à la surprise de House, c'était Cameron qui se trouvait là, tachant tant bien que mal de serrer sa blouse blanche autour de ses épaules pour lutter contre le vent.

- House ? appela-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Elle ne l'avait visiblement pas vu. Le diagnosticien s'était mis entre la porte et le muret, aussi, rien d'étonnant à cela. Comme il ne répondait pas, Cameron dut juger qu'il n'était pas là et se retourna avec l'intention de repartir d'où elle était venu. C'est là qu'elle vit la personne qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle eut un léger sursaut, et la main qu'elle avait levé pour se saisir de la poignée retomba doucement.

- Vous êtes là… fit-elle simplement.

House répondit par un grognement avant de baisser les yeux sur le gravier et de serrer sa canne encore plus fort. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle arrive ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si gentille ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui demande toujours d'exprimer son côté 'bon'. Il n'était pas bon. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'aimait personne. Il était House.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur**

Ecrit entre deux heures de cours .. Et oui, overbookée la Lysi ! J'espère que le peu de temps dont je dispose la semaine n'alternera pas la qualité.

Bonne lecture.   
Chapitre 5 

Ecrit par Lysipée.

Elle savait qu'il venait souvent là quand son esprit devenait trop embrumé pour réfléchir. Wilson le suivait peu de temps après. Il était la seule personne à pouvoir le percer. Mais après la scène dans la salle de débriefing, Cameron se doutait qu'il serait seul. Seul à ruminer ses pensées, seul face à sa rage. Elle se devait donc d'être là, auprès de lui. De plus, elle voulait savoir ce qui perturbait son mentor. Pourquoi ces deux amis ne manquaient pas une occasion de se rabaisser l'un l'autre ? Pourquoi tant d'animosité dans leur voix et leur regard ? Il fallait qu'elle ait des réponses.

- Vous êtes là. J'ai … On a besoin de vous pour… Et puis zut … Qu'est ce que vous avez en ce moment ? Ca rime à quoi cette dispute avec Wilson ?

- Je vous l'ai dis … Il ne m'a pas rendu mon CD, je lui en ai parlé hier soir et il n'a pas voulu reconnaître son tord.

- House … je commence à vous connaître. Dites-moi la véritable raison ?

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit comme une petite fille ? Gentille, agréable mais tellement naïve.

- Ecoutez Cameron, disons que c'est une combinaison de petites choses qui s'accumulent et qui forment un tout. Arrêtez de vouloir faire votre mère Thérésa . Dans ce cas présent, ce rôle vous va très mal.

Il partit en marchant le plus vite possible malgré la douleur qui lui tiraillait la jambe. Il traversa tout l'hôpital en évitant soigneusement Wilson, Foreman et Chase et s'enferma dans une salle de consultation. Son cœur s'emballait et il n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa respiration.

Comment elle arrive à me mettre dans un état pareil ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus simplement pas lui dire que ça m'a rendu malade de la voir avec lui. Si seulement j'oubliais pendant une seconde cet orgueil à la con. Si seulement j'étais comme tout le monde. Si seulement, j'étais…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le grincement de la porte. C'était Cuddy. Cameron avait sûrement du aller pleurer dans ses jupons parce que le méchant House lui a fait de vilaines remarques.

- House, comme vous semblez vous plaire dans cette salle, aujourd'hui vous resterez en consultation jusqu'à la fin de votre garde.

Pour une fois, il n'opposa qu'une faible résistance histoire de garder la face. Mais la consultation lui permettrait d'être loin de Wilson et de son équipe. Comme cela, ils pourraient parler de lui tout à loisir. Wilson pourra profiter de Cameron tant qu'il voudra.

Cuddy retourna dans son bureau où une Cameron soucieuse l'attendait. Son sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à un visage morne et fermé. Cuddy savait que la jeune immunologiste appréciait plus que de nécessaire son supérieur et que c'était cela qui motivait son angoisse. Mais en tant que Chef de cet hôpital, elle se devait de l'écouter et de veiller au bien-être de ses employés.

- J'ai laissé House en consultation pour la journée. J'ai, moi aussi, remarqué le froid qu'il y a entre Wilson et House. Mais même dans le meilleur des mondes, il y a parfois des accrochages. Oubliez un peu House et toute cette histoire et reprenez le cas en cours.

Cameron sortit du bureau pleine de frustration. Elle n'avait rien fait à part mettre encore plus House à l'écart. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Elle voulait le comprendre et l'aider. pourquoi refusait-il obstinément son aide ? Bien sur, House n'était pas le genre d'homme à se confier à la première personne venue. Mais d'habitude, il en parlait même s'il se retranchait derrière des répliques cinglantes. Là …c'était comme si House avait une chose en travers de la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler.

Elle retrouva Chase et Foreman qui semblait être en pleine conversation. La querelle entre House et Wilson était au cœur de leurs propos et cela semblait plutôt les amuser, ce qui a eu le don d'exaspérer Cameron au plus haut point.

- Vous ne pouvez pas plutôt travailler sur le cas au lieu d'essayer de psychoter House, lança-elle furieuse.

- Cameron, répondit Foreman, tu ne vas pas nous dire que ce n'est pas intéressant ! Tu as déjà vu House dans un état pareil ? Je serais prêt à vénérer Wilson rien que ce qu'il vient de faire.

Cameron fulminait intérieurement et Chase ajouta sa pierre à l'édifice.

- Je ne savais pas que Wilson pouvait avoir une telle répartie. Faire douter House de son talent … très courageux.

- Jouer sur les faiblesses de son ami vous trouvez ça intelligent ? C'est facile pour Wilson d'attaquer House. Il le connaît mieux que n'importe qui ici. Imaginez comment House doit être. Il n'avait que Wilson pour véritable ami et voilà que maintenant, ils se lancent des insultes en plein visage…

- En parlant de faire des choses en plein visages, l'interrompit Foreman, House n'a pas été tendre avec toi non plus . Je veux dire.. pour une fois, il n'y a que toi qui en ait pris pour son grade. Il n'y aurait pas anguille sous …

Foreman se tut . Wilson venait d'entrer dans la pièce. L'oncologiste balaya la pièce du regard et s'aperçu que House n'était pas là. Les traits de son visage se détendit. La dernière chose qu'il voulait en ce moment, c'était bien de voir House ! Sa remarque sur sa moralité concernant les femmes l'avait atteint. C'est qu'il en été à son troisième mariage et qu'il trompait Julie. Mais qui était il pour se permettre de le juger ? Ce n'est pas lui qui rentre tous les soirs pour voir une femme trop parfaite pour être réelle. Une femme qui se doute bien que son mari n'est plus heureux et qu'il la trompe mais qui continue de jouer un rôle. Comment pouvait il le juger alors que lui-même rabaisser continuellement une femme qui compte à ses yeux ? En plus de se faire souffrir, il fait souffrir cette femme qui attache tant d'importance à son jugement. Faire pleurer une femme, c'est peut-être morale ça ?

Il reporta son attention sur l'équipe du célèbre diagnosticien.

- Comme House est en consultation toute la journée, c'est moi qui vous superviserais sur ce cas. De plus, comme l'avait justement souligné Cameron, c'est un cas qui me concerne. Le patient souffre d'une tumeur dans le lobe pariétal gauche. Allez me faire une IRM pour avoir plus de précision sur la tumeur en vue d'une intervention.

Foreman et Chase s'exécutèrent mais Cameron resta dans la pièce.

- Wilson … qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec House ? N'éludez pas la question comme les autres. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses.

- House n'est pas un homme facile à vivre pour les autres et encore moins pour lui. Je me rends compte que mon comportement de tout à l'heure a pu choquer. Je n'aurais jamais du critiquer son talent. Mais quand une personne que vous respectez se met à douter de votre éthique et de votre amitié, c'est assez difficile de pouvoir passer outre. Sa réaction le soir où il nous a vu dans le labo était complètement démesurée. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire ça… Je n'aurais jamais pu vous …

Wilson baissa les yeux. Ce qu'il venait de dire était on ne peut plus clair mais Cameron ne semblait pas mesurer la portée de ses paroles. Il reprit.

- Cameron, laissez le se calmer tout seul. Il n'y a que cela à faire avec lui. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre pourquoi nous étions seuls au labo mais c'est encore trop frais pour qu'il puisse avoir le recul nécessaire. Montrez lui que vous êtes forte et au dessus de ses caprices d'enfants. Vous êtes une excellente immunologiste qui ne doit pas se laisser miner par un diagnosticien aigri.

Les paroles de Wilson lui réchauffèrent le cœur. House avait donc un peu d'intérêt pour elle et Wilson avait su trouver les mots justes pour lui redonner confiance en soi. Elle adressa un sourire radieux et sincère à l'oncologiste. Wilson lui rendit le même sourire. C'est le moment que choisi House pour entrer dans la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'Auteur :** Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre. J'ai rien à dire de spécial alors bon, je crois que je ne vais pas m'étendre davantage et vous laissez lire ! 

Chapitre 6 

Ecrit par Myaka

Après avoir vu plus sept patients d'affilé, House jugea qu'il n'était encore pas assez déprimé pour passer sa journée en consultation. De toute manière, même au plus profond d'une dépression nerveuse, House aurait refusé de rester coincé là. C'était… maladif. Aussi, après avoir 'gentiment' raccompagné une mère de famille qui s'inquiétait plus que de raison pour son petit garçon qui avait simplement un rhume, le diagnosticien, canne en main, se mit à clopiner en direction de la salle de débriefing. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Wilson lui voler la vedette. Oui, peut-être que son patient – ou patiente, il ne se souvenait plus. – avait un cancer et dans ce cas, House laisserait officier l'oncologue, pour le bien du patient. Mais s'il s'était trompé, il se ferait une joie de lui démontrer son erreur… !

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que House poussa vigoureusement la porte du bureau. La première chose qu'il vit ne lui plut pas énormément. Mais il en avait assez de fuir. Cette fois-ci, il assumerait. Et tant pis pour les autres… Il lança donc un simple regard dédaigneux aux 'tourtereaux' avant de se diriger vers la tableau blanc qu'il observa un moment. Il reconnu le 'G' à bouclette de Cameron. Elle lui avait piqué son stylo pour écrire à sa place. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-attendri.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, House !

Quel rabat-joie ce Wilson, décidemment… L'interpellé se retourna tranquillement et d'une voix, qu'il rendit la plus neutre possible, il répondit :

- Aux dernières nouvelles, même si cette femme a un cancer, c'est toujours ma patiente. Je viens donc prendre des nouvelles… En gentil médecin attentionné que je suis.

- C'est un homme, House ! fit remarquer Cameron.

- Et alors ? Est-ce que le fait qu'il est quelque chose en plus dans le pantalon change quelque chose à ce que je viens de dire ? rétorqua House en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Je suppose que non, reconnut Cameron en soupirant.

- Cela montre juste à quel point tu t'intéresses à ton patient… lança Wilson, clairement hostile.

House fronça les sourcils, son regard se tournant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré sur Wilson.

- Je croyais que tu pensais que c'était une tumeur… Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? C'est dans tes cordes, non ?! lui asséna-t-il assez violemment.

- Je me suis dit que ton équipe était assez qualifiée pour faire quelques petits examens sans moi… Mais peut-être ais-je présumé de leurs qualités ?

House et Wilson s'affrontèrent du regard un moment avant de détourner les yeux en même temps, la mine morose. Cameron, prise entre deux feux, ne savaient que faire. Elle tenta une approche par la douceur :

- Vous ne voudriez pas arrêter ? A quoi tout cela rime-t-il… ? Cela devient ridic…

- Oh vous, taisez-vous. Arrêtez de faire la maligne. C'est facile de tout vouloir arranger pour les autres, mais ça l'est moins de reconnaître quand on a tord ! l'interrompit House en posant violemment sa canne sur la table pour appuyer ses dires.

- House, tais-toi ! le contra le cancérologue. Elle n'y est pour rien… Mais tu es trop borné pour écouter les autres…

- Ah oui, bientôt ça va être de ma faute. Tu es très fort Wilson, je dois le reconnaître. Très fort !

- Imbécile, tu ne comprends rien. Et tu ne veux même pas chercher à comprendre… tempêta James.

- Ca va merci. J'ai compris assez de choses comme ça… répliqua froidement House.

Il récupéra sa canne et se détourna de Cameron et Wilson, rejoignant la porte du fond.

- Je vous laisse ensemble les tourtereaux, j'ai autre chose à faire que de tenir la chandelle.

Il pénétra dans son bureau, et alla se mettre devant la télé. Son feuilleton préféré commençait tout juste. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, les aventures de ses médecins favoris ne réussirent pas à le divertir et plus important encore, à lui changer les idées. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva et finit pat éteindre le poste, exaspéré. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre d'une démarche plus que raide, et entreprit de tirailler les rideaux, nerveux.

Combien de temps allait durer cette situation ?

.Oo+oO.

Sonnerie de téléphone.

Grognement. Une main sortit de sous la couverture et chercha à tâtons le portable posé sur la table de nuit. Trouvé. Décroché.

- House ?

- Cuddy… Vous savez quelle heure il est ?

- House, venez tout de suite à l'hôpital.

L'intonation grave de la voix de Cuddy, mit House mal à l'aise. Il se mit sur son séant, et s'enquit d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Mon patient va mal ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est Wilson…

Le nom de Wilson fit immédiatement réagir House, qui grogna :

- En plus de ce qu'il a fait, il arrive encore à me faire réveiller en pleine nuit. C'est pas possib...

- Il a eut un accident de voiture, House…

Les autres récriminations de House contre son ami moururent sur ses lèvres. Il sentit brusquement le sang se retirer de son visage. Il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir prononcer à nouveau quelques mots.

- Un accident ? répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde, rendue rauque par l'angoisse qui l'avait soudainement étreint.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'Auteur :** Lysi à oublier de faire la N/A. Je pense que c'est dû à l'émotion. Vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre. ' Naaan, sérieusement, on a eu des petits problèmes avec ce chapitre. Il était coupé en plusieurs morceaux, et j'ai bien cru qu'on arriverait jamais à l'assemblé ! Entre la première partie qui avait disparu de nos ordis et qui était sensé être dans l'ordi du lycée de Lysi, et j'en passe… J'ai eu peur moi. Mais enfin, le voilà. Sans note de Lysippée. Alors c'est moi qui vous charge en vous demandant de bien apprécier cette partie, écrit avec amour par la demoiselle ! Vous verrez, c'est du grand art. Moi ch'uis pas capable de faire ça… Alors, louanges à Lysi :D Bonne lecture… Dernier Chapitre demain.

Ecrit par Lysippée.

Chapitre 7 

Wilson avait pris la route sans savoir où aller. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui où l'attendait l'exaspérante perfection de sa femme ni aller chez House qui était la cause de sa colère. Il était pris au piège dans cette prison sur roues.

Il ruminait les paroles que lui avait adressé House. Il avait pourtant pris la décision de faire un geste vers son ami mais son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'House venait d'insulter son éthique pour la deuxième fois. Loin dans ses méandres de son esprit, il ne faisait plus attention à rien. Il n'entendait plus la radio ni le bruit de la circulation.

Un autre homme était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Sa journée avait été exécrable. Son travail était devenu une corvée qu'il assumait pour le bien-être de sa famille. Lui, sa femme et leurs trois enfants étaient plus que soudés mais l'aura de tristesse qui survolait la maison lui était devenue insupportable. Il voulait changer de métier, voir sa femme sourire, assurer un avenir pour ses enfants… Il n'entendait plus la radio ni le bruit de la circulation.

Rien ne les fit sortir de leur torpeur. Pas même les cris des passants ni les crissement des pneus sur l'asphalte. C'est à un carrefour que la collision eu lieu. Une croisé des chemins accompagnée des bruits de taules froissées et des sirènes des ambulances.

Le père de famille est mort sur le coup. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité et le pare-brise fut son seul bouclier. Wilson était dans un état second entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Il arriva à prononcer quatre mots : Princeton Hospital Docteur House… Il ne sentait plus la partie inférieure de son corps et il souffrait atrocement de ce qu'il sentait encore. Il luttait pour garder conscience et essayer de comprendre le diagnostique que faisait les urgentistes. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'House soit là. Ces reparties cinglantes l'auraient rassurées. En plus, lui était un vrai diagnosticien . Même à moitié mort, Wilson ne voulait qu'House pour le soigner. Il entendit l'oreille et comprit « jambes » et « paralysie » avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

House sortit de chez lui en trombe, enfourcha sa moto et roula du tout vite qu'il pouvait. Il regrettait à présent tout ce qu'il avait dit sur son ami. Il n'était pas du genre à sombrer dans le mélo mais il savait que la vie sans James serait très difficile. C'était l'une des rares personnes qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Cela faisait une dizaine d'années que leurs routes s'étaient croisées et James avait toujours été le piller, la bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il s'accrochait quand il s'enfonçait. Son soutien avait été d'une grande aide lors de son opération ratée. L'oncologiste avait supporté l'humeur massacrante d'un homme qui vivant dans une continuelle souffrance. Plusieurs fois, il avait voulu tout plaquer et abréger ses souffrances mais James, malgré ses problèmes personnels l'avait aider à devenir le Docteur House que tout le monde connaissait à présent. En y repensant, House comprit que le fait de l'aider avait contribué à la déchéance de son couple. Julie, bien qu'appréciant House, avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter cette relation d'amitié intense qu'entretenait les deux amis.

Il arriva enfin devant l'hôpital et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Cuddy qui l'attendait dans le hall remarqua qu'il marchait sans sa canne mais ce n'est pas de la souffrance qui se lisait son visage mais une profonde inquiétude. Dés qu'il la vit, House se jeta sur elle.

- Où est-il ?

- Aux urgences, ils essayent de le stabiliser avant de le monter au bloc, répondit Cuddy sur un ton qui se voulait le plus calme possible.

- Quelle est l'étendue des dégâts ?

- Plusieurs contusions au niveau du torse mais elles sont bénignes. Par contre, ses jambes sont en très mauvais état. Il n'a plus aucune sensibilité et le sang a du mal à affluer dans la jambe gauche.

Wilson passa près d'eux sur un brancard. Les deux médecins eurent un mouvement de recul. Les hématomes avait fait doublé leur ami de volumes. House arrêta un urgentiste au passage

- Hep toi là-bas. Faites-moi le bilan.

- Stable, tripe facture de la jambe droite et caillot dans la gauche. On le monte en chir. La rééducation sera longue mais c'est plus impressionnant que ça en a l'air, répondit professionnellement l'urgentiste.

- Je veux participer à l'opération.

- Non House. Je sais bien que je vous fais la plupart de vos caprices mais là c'est non. Vous n'êtes pas en état d'agir sur un malade et la chirurgie n'est pas votre spécialité. Allez dans votre bureau, je vous appellerais quand l'opération sera finie.

House était trop fatigué et choqué pour argumenter. Il alla dans son bureau et réfléchis à ce que lui avait dis l'urgentiste. « rééducation longue … pas de sensibilité dans les jambes »

Il priait en silence pour que ça ne finisse pas comme lui. Wilson ne méritait pas de subir cette douleur permanente.

Toute l'équipe d'House était dans la pièce d'à côté mais celui-ci ne les avait pas remarqué. Personne n'osait approché de son antre. En temps normal, ils en prenaient pour leurs grades déjà plus que nécessaire alors maintenant … Cameron, elle, ne tenait plus. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide et qu'elle soit près de lui. Elle tira donc les stores séparant les deux pièces avant d'entrer.

House ressemblait à un autiste. Il était prostré dans son canapé et ne bougeait pas. Allison ferma délicatement la porte et alla s' asseoir par terre devant son mentor. Elle resta un moment aussi immobile que lui a le regarder puis elle se décida à parler.

- Il est fort, il s'en sortira.

House ne bougea pas un seul muscle de son corps. Cameron remarqua la main agrippée sur la jambe du médecin et l'eau qui voulait s'échapper de son regard océan. La jeune femme souffrait intérieurement de le voir dans cet état. Elle approcha sa main de la jambe du médecin, lui frôla la cuisse et descendit jusqu'au mollet. Sa main se posa sur celle de Gregory et commença à la caresser.

Au bout de quelques instants, le médecin relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa jambe et laissa la jeune femme le masser doucement. Gregory ferma les yeux et poussa des soupirs, d'abord de douleur puis de bien-être. Son visage se transformait sous les caresses d'Allison. Il ne montrait plus de l'angoisse mais restait tendu car il se faisait violence pour ne pas réagir à l'agréable contact

des mains d'Allison sur son jean. Celle-ci accentua le doux supplice du médecin en soulevant le mince tissu qui séparait leurs peaux. Ce contact lui arracha un cri mêlant douleur et volupté. Elle retira vivement sa main

_Non, continue. Avec James entre la vie et la mort, j'ai besoin d'un soutien... de ton soutien _

Cameron demeurait figée. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle avait trouvé refuge auprès de lui et ce cri, qu'elle ne savait interprété, était tel une aiguille qui l'aurait percé a vif.

Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par la main de Gregory lui caressant le visage. Les yeux bleus azur du médecin plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme et lui transmirent toute la force de ses sentiments envers elle. D'une pression sur la nuque, il l'approcha de son visage. Elle dévisagea son patron pour pouvoir se souvenir pendant longtemps de cet instant unique et se pencha vers ses lèvres. Leur premier baiser fut très chaste. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent plusieurs fois. Gregory, n'arrivant plus à contenir son impatience, fit s'allonger Allison et bascula au dessus d'elle. Très vite, ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celles de la jeune femme avec de plus en plus de passion. Elle répondit tout de suite a ces baisers enflammés. Gregory descendit vers sa nuque qu'il inonda d'une pluie de petits baisers. Pendant ce temps, les mains de la jeune femme passèrent sous la chemise de Gregory et parcoururent son torse. Lorsqu'elle lui frôla le bas de reins, le corps de Gregory frémit tout entier. Il ne sentait plus sa jambe. Il était dans un état second proche de l'extase. Elle continua a parcourir son dos tout en poussant de petits gémissements Quand il remonta, le visage d'Allison affichait un sourire qui laissait transparaître la sensation d'extase qu'elle avait ressenti. Il l'embrassa tendrement en passant la main sous son pull. Allison se cambra pour mieux épouser la forme de son corps ce qui mettait en valeur le galbe de ses seins. Il les caressa à travers sa lingerie. Sous ce contact, Allison noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Gregory et étouffa un gémissement dans son cou. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le bipper d'House sonne.

- C'est pour James. Je dois aller me confesser auprès du saint qu'il est pour les péchés que j'ai commis ces derniers jours.

- Okay, pas de problème, répondit Allison rêveuse.

Ils avaient installé Wilson dans la meilleure chambre de l'hôpital, si l'on puisse dire qu'une chambre d'hôpital pouvait être agréable. House resta cinq minutes devant la porte à chercher les mots qui conviendraient pour s'excuser, car il venait de comprendre que James n'était pas fautif. En réfléchissant maintenant, il voyait bien que James ne lui aurait jamais fait cela et que Cameron n'était pas du genre à se donner à plusieurs hommes. Au bout de cinq minutes, n'ayant pas trouver les mots justes, il pensa :

_Et si je jouais au vieux con ... il m'a fait une peur bleue après tout ... _

Un sourire s'esquissait sur les lèvres du médecin qui eu du mal à le réprimer en rentrant dans la chambre de son ami.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'Auteur :** Voilà. Le dernier Chapitre. Et oui, c'était une fic plutôt courte. Mais Lysi et moi nous étions d'accord pour dire qu'une fic trop longue n'aurait pas été très très bien. Et puis… Ne dit-on pas que la qualité prime sur la quantité ? ' Donc voilà. Finie. Peut-être nous réessayerons nous à une collab', je l'ignore. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. En tout cas, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui nous on suivit pendant cette petite aventure ! Et, bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre !

Ecrit par Myaka

Chapitre 8

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Son rythme cardiaque n'était-il pas un peu plus rapide ? House leva un regard inquiet vers l'appareil relié au cœur de Wilson. Non, tout était normal. Enfin, aussi normal que cela pouvait l'être pour quelqu'un qui venait de réchapper à un accident de voiture…

L'attente.

Horrible torture pour House. Il était pourtant bien obligé de prendre son mal en patience. Cette fois-ci, pas de remède miracle pour James. Il fallait laisser agir le temps. On lui avait assuré que l'opération c'était bien passée et que son ami ne tarderait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Et après avoir vérifier tous les branchements trois fois, House s'était décidé à attendre, le plus tranquillement possible sur une chaise, aux côté de Wilson. En son fort intérieur, il commençait à se demander, si l'oncologue ne le faisait pas attendre aussi longtemps pour se venger. Mais non. Les yeux de Wilson venaient de rouler dans leurs orbites. House l'aurait jurer. Il se pencha davantage pour assister au réveil de son ami. Ca y était. Enfin.

Wilson émergeait…

Blanc. Tout ce qui l'entourait était blanc. A tel point qu'il se demandait si sa vision n'avait pas été touché pendant l'accident. Il poussa un gémissement et papillonna des yeux. Sa gorge le piquait, aussi voulut-il tousser…

- Mauvaise idée, fit quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Wilson porta une main à ses côtes, grimaçant. Cette voix… Il tourna doucement la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

- Je suis au paradis ?

Puis lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de House à côté de lui, il eut une légère mimique et rectifia :

- Non, plutôt en Enfer…

House prit le parti d'en rire et lança juste un 'très drôle' peu convaincant. Wilson resta un moment à chercher sa respiration. Quand il eut trouvé une position moins douloureuse pour l'ensemble de son corps, il interrogea House :

- Tu viens voir tes patients maintenant ?

- Techniquement, tu n'es pas mon patient, rétorqua House en regardant le plafond. Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça mais… ton cas n'est pas tellement intéressant.

- Tu m'en vois désolé, ironisa James avant de fermer les yeux.

House l'observa un moment. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Wilson le sache mais il était là depuis un moment. S'il avait eu à faire le décompte : il avait sûrement passé plus de temps dans la chambre de Wilson qu'il n'en avait passé dans les chambres de tous les patients réunis en une année. Il eut un léger soupire.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Comme si j'étais passé dans un rouleau compresseur, lui répondit Wilson brièvement.

- Je vois. Je suppose que ça veut dire… pas très bien ?

- Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes facultés de déduction…

- Je te l'ai dit, ton cas n'est pas très compliqué… fit House en se levant.

Il se dirigea lentement au pied du lit et posa une main sur le rebord en fer, sous le regard attentif de James.

- Mais si ce n'est pas assez intéressant pour toi, que fais-tu ici, House ?!

La question… La question que Wilson devait fatalement posée. La question qui amènerait House à se justifier, à s'excuser même. Le diagnosticien, retint sa respiration et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, visiblement nerveux.

- Quand quelqu'un de votre entourage est malade, les gens normaux vont à son chevet… commença-t-il maladroitement.

- Tu n'es pas normal, House ! lui asséna Wilson, sans davantage de cérémonie.

- Peut-être... Et pourtant, je suis là, à m'inquiéter pour un ami qui a eu un accident, comme une personne normale. Pourtant, je suis amoureux, comme une personne normale. Et pourtant, je me suis plantée, j'ai fait une erreur, comme une personne normale.

Il marqua une pause, laissant Wilson assimiler ce qui venait d'être dit. Puis, House baissa légèrement les yeux, et la voix lourde de sens, déclara finalement :

- Et je m'en excuse, Jimmy…

Wilson le regarda incrédule. House ne s'excusait jamais. Que se passait-il ? Il resta un long moment sans pouvoir proférer le moindre son, tout à sa surprise.

- Je me suis comporté comme un con, ajouta House avant que Wilson n'est pu dire quoi que se soit.

- Tu es un con, lui rappela James en esquissant un léger sourire.

- Soit, reconnut House.

Il quitta le bord du lit pour venir reprendre sa place auprès de Wilson. Il échangea un regard gêné avec lui. Comment pouvait-il espérer se comporter naturellement après avoir fait une telle annonce ? Il venait de s'excuser ! Lui, Grégory House…

- Tu as parlé avec Cameron ? demanda Wilson, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- On peut dire ça oui, répondit House en songeant que le langage du corps était parfois bien plus parlant que de simples mots.

- Je vois, fit James, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Vous n'avez pas traîné.

Grégory eut le bon goût de ne pas nier. Il préféra contempler le plafond d'un air peu concerné. Wilson le regard faire, affligé par le comportement enfantin de son ami. Toujours le premier à le charrier sur ses nombreuses aventures, mais quand il s'agissait de parler de Cameron, il n'y avait plus personne…

- Bon… Et qu'est ce que les médecins ont dit pour moi ? demanda-t-il, acceptant de changer de sujet.

- Rien de bien grave. J'en suis navré mais… tu vas devoir retourner chez toi bientôt ! lança House en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses doigts.

Cette dernière lui fit soudainement penser à quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Wilson, un sourire ravi plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Ohhh, et j'ai une excellente nouvelle ! Tu vas devoir utiliser une canne pendant quelques temps pour soulager ta jambe gauche !

- Et en quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle, s'enquit Wilson une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

- On va pouvoir créer un boys Band, mon pote ! exulta House. Le Club des médecins à la patte folle…

Wilson le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Mais pourquoi était-il surpris ? C'était House après tout… Excuses faites ou non, il n'en restait pas moins le gamin immature qu'il connaissait depuis toutes ces années.

- Tu es complètement fou, marmonna-t-il plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

- Quoi ? Le nom te plait pas ? Tu préfères… « Les Eclopés ? »

Cette fois-ci, Wilson ne peut retenir un léger rire qui le fit immédiatement grimacer de douleur. House se pencha et l'aida à se redresser, le calant contre les oreillers moelleux. James soupira de contentement. Heureux, et ce malgré son accident. Tout était revenu à la normale. House et lui, discutant autour d'un lit d'hôpital, comme à l'accoutumé. Il ne manquait… que les chips !

FIN


End file.
